When I Bumped Into You
by AnimeFan325
Summary: You want to know something I hate? Falling in love with someone who will take forever to take notice you. It started after the Chunnin Exams. When I bumped into someone and lost balance. I would of fell but the person who bumped into me, grabbed on to my wrist and pulled me back up. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto
1. Feeling Butterflies

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto**

You want to know something I hate? Falling in love with someone who will take forever to take notice you. It started after the Chunnin Exams. I decided to go to the hotel I was staying in with my brothers; I hated losing to someone who doesn't deserve to win. Well to be honest I didn't lose, I won. But only because he gave up and made me look weak and helpless. I'll get stronger so won day I'll truly beat him and win and not only because he gave up because he doesn't have enough chakra left, because I'm strong and no match for him. Yeah that's what I'll do.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted, when I bumped into someone and lost balance. I would of fell but the person who bumped into me, grabbed on to my wrist and pulled me back up. "What the heck, watch where your go-"I stopped talking when I looked up and realized who I was talking to. "Oh you..." I mumbled. "That's no way to talk to someone who just stopped you from falling." Shikamaru said in a lazy voice. "That's true not counting the fact that you're the one who made me fall." I said not looking him in the eye. "Yea whatever, it's not like I care what you think anyway. It'll be to be troublesome to get you to be friendly and/or nice." Shikamaru said as he walked past. "Humph... wait a minute...I AM friendly and nice!" "Sure whatever" He said rolling his eyes, trying to walk away from this troublesome girl. "Ugh whatever what are you doing at a hotel anyways?" I said getting annoyed and trying to pick a fight with him, knowing I'll win. "Why'd you care?" Shikamaru said. "Um well, I think you like me, I mean you gave up knowing I couldn't win and then you show up at the hotel I'm staying at." I said trying to find a reason, not really having one. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, not convicted that's the reason. "Well I don't" "Whatever it's getting late, I got to get inside before my sensei and brothers worry." I smiled "See ya later" Shikamaru wave while walking away, not looking at her. I looked down at my feet _**what a weird guy; he is nothing what I'd think he'd be more... relaxed**__. _Shikamaru stopped after awhile of walking home. He looked up at the sky. The stars were nice tonight. He decided to go to his favourite place to watch the sky and think.

When I entered the hotel room, both Kankuro and sensei were asleep. Gaara stood looking out at the sky. "Well you're late, what took you so long?" Gaara said without looking at her. "Oh I ran into some one and started to talk with him." I said. "Him?" Gaara said glancing over his shoulder. I felt my face turn warm. "No not like that, it was that guy I versed in the Chunnin Exams, Shikamaru. I don't have any feelings for him." "Then why is your face red?" Gaara said softly. Now my face was burning. "Well cause your making me nervous!" I said even though it didn't sound convincing even to me. "You shouldn't be nervous if you don't have feelings for him." Gaara said turning back to the window. "I'm going to bed" I had a hard time sleeping after the conversation I just had with Gaara. _**Why was my face red? I mean it's not like I have feelings for him, right? Of course I don't! I'm Temari of the Sand Village; I can't possibly have any feeling for someone as lazy and stubborn as Shikamaru. Even if I did what kind of example would I be to my brothers, I have to be strong and avoid Shikamaru to prevent me from falling for him. **_I slowly started to fall asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I heard yelling coming from down the hall. "Ugh Kankuro... shut up...shut...up..." "Temari!" Kankuro shouted "Temari! Wake up the Hokage wants to see us and you need to be awake when we're there." I slowly got up and grabbed mine clothing's and went to the washroom to change. I was in the middle of changing when Kankuro came in "Temari you got to hurry u-. " He started to say before seeing his sister half naked. My eyes opened wide and my face started to turn red. "Kankuro! GET OUT!" I kicked the door close. When I finished changing, I whispered to Kankuro. "Never ever mention that situation to anyone and forget it happened. If not, then I'll destroy you." He nodded quickly. I grabbed my fan and we head out to the Hokage's office. When we entered, Asuma, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru was there, Shikamaru was there arguing with the Hokage. "But why do I have to? I mean it is so troublesome." "Shikamaru whined. "Oh stop your complaining, their already here." All four of them bowed. "You wanted to see us?"Gaara said. "Ah, yes. You'll be staying here for 4 more months because of the Chunnin Exams need to continue to the semi finals and finals. Kankuro You will verse Shino in a week. So prepare yourself for the battle you skipped out on. Kankuro nodded. All of you need to prepare yourself for the semi finals." The Fifth said. "May I ask why Team 10 is here?" I asked. "Oh yes, they'll be your guides if you need anything. Choji you will be Gaara's guide, Ino you'll be Kankuro guide and Shikamaru you'll be Temari's guide. And Asuma you'll be there if their sensei needs anything." The Fifth said. And everyone nodded without hesitation, Except for me, _**So much for avoiding Shikamaru.**_ Everyone started to exit. I just stood there lost in my thoughts. Shikamaru tapped my shoulder. I looked up. "C'mon let's go, I'll show you around" Shikamaru smirked. I raised an eyebrow _**was he actually being kind to me... strange. **_We walked around for a while without saying a word. "You want to see something" I said breaking the awkward silence. "Sure" I grabbed his arm and started to run. "It's my favourite place to stay when I come here." I said still dragging him along.

We reached the place. It was an old park that seemed that nobody was here for years, maybe decades. She sat on an old bench and he sat down too. "Nice place, how'd you find it?" Shikamaru said. We were on a mission and we happened to get lost and I found this place and we set out camp. That night was so beautiful this is the perfect place where you can see the stars at night. Or in your case: Clouds." I said smiling. He smiled back after a few minutes; he looked down and noticed that she was holding on to his arm and sat really close to him. His face started to get red. I looked up "What?" "You're sitting kind of close and your holding on to my arm and sort of leanings on my shoulder. She noticed it and her face started to get red and she started to feel butterflies. She scooted little away. __


	2. Truth or Dare: I fell for Him

"Sorry" I said blushing. "Nah whatever" Shikamaru said looking at me. I looked back. We stared at each other for a while. I quickly turned away feeling my face turn red and butterflies in me. _**Oh why do I have to like someone as lame as him. **_""We got to get back soon , I'll walk you back to your hotel since I can't have anything bad happening to you or the Hokage will really beat me up and that'll be troublesome."__Shikamaru said standing up. "Yea, you're right." I said feeling a little upset for not savouring the moment she had with him more._** Wait, what am I saying? I'm Temari of the Sand acting all weak just for a guy. No, I won't let myself fall for him.**_ "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I snapped. I didn't mean for it to come out so mean but I couldn't help it, He is making me weak. For a split second I saw Shikamaru look almost shocked then upset. Then his expression change back to his normal bored face. "Whatever, it would have to troublesome anyways. " He put his hands in his pockets and sighed then he started to walk. Then he stopped. I looked up and raised an eyebrow. _**What the heck is he stopping for?**_ "I can't leave you alone or the Fifth will kick my butt, so hurry up and walk already." Shikamaru said looking over his shoulder. "Fine whatever, but only until my hotel." I said as I walked beside him, not looking at him at all. When we reached the hotel, , I said bye and quickly entered our room, it wasn't late, it was only 4:00, but still I couldn't stand staying with him any longer. When Kankuro came home he had Ino clinging on to his arm.

"INO GET OFF MY ARM!" He shouted. "Oh right." Ino said quickly getting off. "God you really want to make that Shikamaru guy jealous don't you." Kankuro said. I was in my room so I don't think they know I'm here. I listened closely. "So what, he said he has some feelings for your sister, and you're the only one who knows I like him." Ino said. My eyes widened. _**He likes me? **_"He said that he doesn't look like the kind of person who would say his feelings too much." Kankuro said. "Well he didn't really tell _**me**_, he told it to his best friend Choji, I was just there to listen." Ino smirked. "Uh huh, well I suggest you go before my siblings come back." Kankuro said. "Yea, you're right. See ya." Ino waved and reached for the handle. Just then I jumped out the window so Kankuro wouldn't know I was there. I landed at the door of our Inn and I pretended to walk in like I just came in. I reached our room and opened the door. "Hey, Kankuro." I said nervously. "Did something happen you look kind of nervous." Damn it, he got me. "Well I um-"I started to say before Gaara and Choji walked in. "Choji, you can go now." Gaara said coldly. Choji opened his eyes and stopped eating his chips. "Huh, oh yea." He looked at me and smirked. _**So that's the girl Shikamaru like, he's got good taste. "**_Where is Sensei?" I said after Choji left. "He went to with Asuma and I haven't seen him since." Gaara said.

It was already 8:00 so they decided to go out for dinner. They were walking down the street, when they saw Choji, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, and Neji and...Shikamaru. Naruto waved. "HEY GUYS OVER HERE!" I rolled my eyes as well as Kankuro. Yet we still walked over to them. "Hey guys" I said. Out of nowhere Tenten swung her fist at me. But Neji stopped her, even though I didn't need his help. I could've dodged it anyways. I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, how long do you hold a grudge?" I said annoyed. She growled. "Oh so it's now MY fault you were too weak to beat me 2 weeks ago?" I said. "UGH" she screamed and stormed off. "I'll see if I can calm her down" said Neji. "Well that was a bad way to introduce ourselves. " Kankuro said scratching the back of his neck. "Can we sit?" asked Gaara. "Oh sure." said Sakura. I looked at Shikamaru. He looked up and blushed. I quickly turned away.

"So how do you like it here?" Kiba said. "It good" I said smiling. "I have an Idea!" Sakura said standing up. Everyone looked at her. "Well what is it?" Lee said. Naruto can we use your place?" Sakura said. "Uh yea. Why?" "Naruto said. "How'd you guys like to play a game of truth or dare?" Sakura said with a grin. "Yea" why not." We started to say. "Well let's go" Sakura said going out of the Chairs. We walked down the street until we reached Naruto's place. We gathered around on the floor.

"I'll started, Ino truth or dare?" said Sakura.

"Truth."

"Do you love Sasuke?"

"Well not anymore." Ino said looking at the ground.

"Choji truth or dare?" Asked Ino

"Dare" said Choji.

"I dare you to not eat anything until 12:00." Ino smirked.

"Uh ok."He got up and put his chips in the kitchen.

"Hinata, Truth or dare?" asked Choji.

"Truth, please." Hinata said quietly.

"Do you love Naruto?" Choji asked hoping that Naruto will notice her for once.

"Well...urm... yes..." she said hiding her face.

Naruto looked at her surprised. He quickly looked away blushing.

"Um truth or dare, Kiba?" Hinata asked politely. The game went on until Sakura asked Temari. "Temari Truth or dare." She asked. "Well to make it interesting dare." She said smiling. Sakura smiled wide. "I dare you to kiss Shikamaru." Sakura squealed. My eyes went wide. I zoned out for a while. "Temari?" Kankuro asked. "Hmm...?" "Come on do it already." Naruto complained. I slowly turned my head to Shikamaru who was trying hard to look away. I didn't want to spoil the game so I walked over and kneeled down. Shikamaru turned his head so that he was facing me. We were just inches way when something that surprised me happened. Shikamaru leaned in and kissed me.


	3. The Fight: Temari,Please Wake up

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto

Everyone stared. When we pulled away, I was stunned. _**Who knew a lazy guy like him would make the first move. **_I slowly got up and walked back to my spot. I sat down quietly.

"Ok" I gulped. "Ino, Truth or dare?"

"Truth, of course. _**" Ino said**_

"If you don't love Sasuke, who do you love?"__I said even though I already knew the answer.

Ino nervously looked at Kankuro._** How dare him! He must've told his sister and now she wants to embarrass me. Those jerks, Is the whole family like this?**_ She was about to speak when Everyone's moms barged in. "SAKURA what are you doing here?" Sakura's mom said. ""Kiba where were you?!" Kiba's mom yelled. "Ino get outside, NOW!" "I'm so disappointed in you Hinata" Hinata's mom said shaking her head. "What did we do?" Sakura said. "It's 1 in the morning and we didn't know where, I tried calling Ino's mother and she said she thought Ino was with me." Sakura's mom started to cry. "I thought something terrible happened to you" Hinata's mother started to hug her crying. "I'm sorry." Hinata said quietly. Be hide all the mothers was our Sensei. "Where the HELL WERE YOU?!" He yelled. "Sensei, I'm sorry we lost track of time." I said. "I 'M SORRY, YOU MUST MISTAKEN ME FOR SOMEONE WHO GIVES A CRAP! GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO THE HOTEL! TOMMOROW: TRAINING NONE STOP!NOW HURRY UP!"He yelled. We were stunned expect Gaara who just walked out the door. All the mothers just stared at the heartless Sensei. "I SAID HURRY UP!" He yelled. Kankuro and I walked outside. I looked back at Shikamaru. He looked at me until we left.

When we entered the Hotel room we went quickly to bed. I thought of the kiss a lot. He stole my first kiss. I kept thinking. I drifted off to sleep but it only seems like minutes before I woke up. I got up and got ready before anyone else. I got to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal and carried it to the TV. But before I did, I looked out the window and then turned around looking around the room. But a hand clapped over my mouth and I screamed. I tried to reach for the Kunai knife but it was too late I slowly felt weak and the room became a blur. I closed my eyes.

I woke up Tied to a tree. I tried to speak up a handkerchief covered my mouth. I looked around to see a person in front of me. "So you're finally awake."They said. "Mmmmmmmhhmmm!" I tried to say. "Oh my I forgot to cut off the cloth. They walked over and took out a kunai. And roughly cut the cloth and it fell to the ground, leaving and bloody cut on my cheek. _**I heard that voice before, but where? WHERE?**_

Suddenly I remembered."You're Tayuya!"

"Aw you're right but now you'll die!" She said thrashing 3 kunai knives to me and they ended up hitting some of my vital organs. "ARGG" I screamed. She through 6, this time and they hit my arms and legs. It started to get hard to breath. I tried my best to stay conscious. I reached for a kunai and through it but it only missed. I started to breath heavy. I took another kunai knife and started to cut the ropes that held me to the tree. When I broke free, I slowly got up and pulled out the knives from my body. Since I didn't have my fan I had only my kunai knives. I ran towards her and did what she didn't expect. I through a kunai knife at her forehead and it hit her. She fell over screaming. "Nothing has changed did they?!" she screamed "I'm still too weak!" I through another one and she stopped moving. I got close to her to make sure she was dead. When I felt a slow heart beat I took one more knife which was also my last and stabbed it through her heart. I walk toward the tree and sat down. I wasn't doing too well myself. I've lost to much blood and one of my lungs collapsed. I looked up at the sky it looked like it was noon. I smiled. Is this the end for me? I tried to treat my wounds as best as I could. When I did all I could, I closed my eyes to rest. After awhile, I felt someone pick me up. "Temari!" a voice cried. "Please Temari! Wake up, at least breathe!" I recognised the voice. It was Shikamaru. _Why were you telling me to breathe? I am aren't I? _After a moment, I realized I wasn't. "Please Temari open your eyes." he said, it sound like he was losing hope. I tried to breath but every time I took a breath I had a sharp pain at my side. Maybe if I sleep a little, I'll feel better. When we suddenly stopped, I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. Then I heard something. Shikamaru was crying. "Please...Temari...Live...You must live...wake up, stop joking around and open your eyes." He checked for a pulse, when he heard a slight heartbeat. He stopped crying. After a while he noticed she wasn't breathing. He saw that one of her lungs collapsed and she wasn't getting enough air. He slowly fitted his lips on hers and breathed for her. He did this slowly so that her lung won't collapse too. When he was sure she'd have enough ait for awhile. He picked her up again and ran to the hospital. When he entered the hospital he yelled for a doctor. 2 nurses came and put her on a stretcher. Shikamaru waited in the waiting room until he got some news. After an hour or two a nurse came up to him and said that Temari will have surgery the next morning and that he should go home. Shikamaru nodded and exited the hospital. He walked by THE HOTEL Temari was staying at to tell her brothers. He knocked on the door and Kankuro appeared. "Oh it's you, have you seen Temari? She's been missing since I've woke up." Kankuro said "Can I come in; I kind of have some news have to tell you." Shikamaru said looking at the ground. "Yea, come in" Kankuro unlocked the door. Shikamaru told Kankuro, Gaara and Temari's Sensei what happened. "Oh my god...Well since you said the nurse said she might not make it, we got to tell you something, Temari she loves you." Kankuro said 


	4. Two Letters, One Kiss

Okies, so I've decided to reply to the first few comments I got. :

Scottietraitor4 commented:

Great so far, I like how you're making Gaara's character more innocent and not his evil character during this time. Keep it up, looking forward to reading more.

My Reply: Oh good, I'm glad someone noticed, I thought no one would. Thanks :P

Ransor commented:

I think that this is interesting. You should probably change the formatting with the dialogue broken up for it to be easier to read.

My Reply: Yea I realized that after reading it over. I'll defiantly try to do that with this chapter and the ones after.

Airisestarfire commented:

OMG I hope there is more to this story. I love it so far. Can't wait to read more.

My Reply: Oh gee. Thanks I'm hoping to make lots of chapters. Like a lot not only like 8 chapters. But thanks.

YungHime commented:

*Squeal* You give me ShikaTema and NaruHina! This is life! Anywho yeeeaaa that's girl Shika likes and what's this? He leaned in and kissed her. Thought it would've been troublesome.

My Reply: I'm a NaruHina fan as well as ShikaTema fan. I would tell you what I'm gonna do with their pairing but that would be spoiling the story so Nah. :P

Supperbubbles commented:

Yay finally they kissed! I loved this chapter, I'm expecting a lot of Ino drama in the next chapter but I absolutely loved the way you ended this chapter.

My Reply: Yea there probably will be some Ino drama somewhere in the story. Dang it I just spoiled it a little. But whatever, we all saw it coming any way.

This is someone who I could tell REALLY likes the story by the way they comment on every single chapter so I'll show you all their comments. And the person is, drum roll please. And the person is... _**LesMisLover2013! **_Here are some of their comments:

LesMisLover2013 commented:

ShikaTema cuteness... AWESOME SAUCE!

My Reply: Oh gee Thanks!

And they also said...

YES! THEY KISSED! Stupid Ino! Like she just HAS 2 like Shikamaru! Ugh watever! AWESOME SAUCE!

My Reply: Lol that's pretty funny

And last but not least they said:

NOO Temari MUST survive! AWESOME SAUCE!

My Reply: Sorry can't reply that. You got to read this chapter. Why do you keep ending with 'Awesome sauce'? It's strange. Yet different and Different is cool

I've decided to reply to the comments after every three chapters. .Anywho (got that from YungHime, I really like that) Time for the story, shall Temari survive?

I tried to open my eyes but all it did was make me dizzy. More than I already was. So I decided to keep _them closed. I tried to think back to before I passed out. I was abducted by Tayuya because she wanted_ to get revenge. I was hit with three kunai knifes. I can't remember the rest well all that I know after that was that I won. And Shikamaru being there, begging me to wake up. Wait a minute now that I think about it. Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes to see my surroundings. I was in the Konaha Hospital. I turned my head and saw my clothing, stained in blood, folded on the table beside. I turned my head the other way. I was surprised to see flowers, gifts and cards on the others table beside me. Why is all this stuff here? It makes it look like I've been here forever. Which I haven't, Have I?

I reached for one of the cards. I opened it to see it was a card from Shikamaru.

_**Dear Temari, **_

_**I really miss having you around. I want you to wake up more than anyone in the village. So do you mind waking up? It's been a month and 2 weeks since the fight between you and Tayuya and everyone is waiting for you to open your eyes. Kankuro said to me that you loved me a while ago. I want to let you know that I love you too. You mean the world to me. Your life means more to me then all the villages combined. I wish you wake. I've visited you every day now but I'm starting to lose hope. I try to believe that you'll wake up the next day but how can I when you didn't even move? Well all I can do is to be waiting. **_

_**From, Shikamaru Nara**_

Tears started to form in my eyes. The tears dripped on the letter as I put it away and reached for another one. __This one was also from Shikamaru:

_**Dear Temari, **_

_It's been 2 months since you fell unconscious. I've decided to stop complaining about the fact you won't wake up. I'll tell you what's happening in the village. The rest of the Chunnin Exams will continue in 2 months and you'll be competing against Shino since he won the fight against your brother. I'm wondering how that'll turn out. Oh by the way Naruto and Hinata started to hang out a lot after the truth or dare game we had at his place. I think Naruto is starting to like Hinata back because at one point he tried to put his arm around. He brought Hinata out of her shell after a week or so. You should see Sakura's face when Naruto stopped liking her, man was she pissed. I guess she had some feelings for him as well as Sasuke. Whatever, it doesn't matter. You better wake up soon so we have some time to spend together before you leave. _

_From, Shikamaru Nara_

I decided to not read any more. I head the first letter to my heart. "How long have I been asleep?" I said to myself. "2 months and 3 days." said someone. I turned my head. I saw the nurse standing there. "Well since you're awake you can go whenever you want. Your brothers brought you some new clothing to change into. As for the gifts they were sent by your friends, the flowers and most of the cards were sent by the boy who brought you here. I'll give you a bag to carry them." The nurse started to walk away when she looked over her shoulder. "I can tell the boy loves you more than anything." And then she left.

I stared at the wall for a while. Then got up and changed into my clothing. I grabbed the bag and put all the gifts into it expect for the cards Shikamaru sent. I kept those in my pockets. I left the hospital and went to my hotel I was staying at. No one was home so I just left my stuff in my room. I decided to go to my favorite place. I walked down the street, when I saw Naruto and Hinata walking holding hands.

"Hey Temari, when did you get out of the hospital?" Hinata said.

"Just now, actually." I said.

"Wow, hey the others and us are going to the carnival tonight you want to come?" Naruto said.

"Uh yea sure, wait does my sensei know?" I asked.

Hinata giggled "Yea we already invited Kankuro and Gaara but Gaara couldn't come for some reason and Kankuro asked your Sensei and he said sure." "Ok then yea sure what time?" I asked

"8" Naruto said.

"I'll be there." I smiled waving bye. After a while the sky became gray. I still walked towards my favorite place. I wanted to see it again.

When I got there someone was already there. When I realized who it was I yelled their name.

"Shikamaru!" I called. He stood up quickly and turned. "Temari?"

My lip quivered and hot tears began to roll down my cheeks. I ran toward him and He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He kissed me back. The tears continue to fall down my cheeks as I kissed him. _I missed you so much, Shikamaru. I love you. _

When he put me down, we pulled apart. I cried into his jacket and he held me. "Temari, please don't cry." Shikamaru said. "I was asleep for 2 months and you visited me every day." I said still crying. Shikamaru looked at me.

It started to rain hard. I looked up and felt the rain on my face I looked at Shikamaru. I leaned in and kissed him again. After He pulled away and looked at me with soft eyes. I usually hate when people give me pity but this time I need it. We sat down on the bench and I leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me .I closed my eyes as I felt the butterflies come. This was the best day of my life and I didn't want it to end.

"We should go and get ready for the carnival, I assume the rain will stop in 10 minutes and since its 6 we should get going before we're soaked." Shikamaru said. I didn't want to go but I guess he's right. 


	5. Ino's Revenge

When we got to the hotel, Shikamaru pulled me close and kissed me. "I'll see you in an hour." He said. "I entered the hotel room and was surprised to see my brothers and Sensei there. "Hey guys" I said.

"Temari when did you get out of the hospital? Are you alright? Oh my god things were so boring without you around." Kankuro said.

"I'm alright I came out an hour ago." I said smiling

"What? An Hour ago than where have you been?" Gaara said.

"Oh I was with some friends." I said not mentioning it was a friend and that I was in love with him.

"You were with Shikamaru weren't you?" Gaara said.

Damn it I hate how he knows everything. "Whatever same thing." I said crossing my arms.

"Yea the only difference is that you're in love with Shikamaru." Kankuro smirked.

"Shut up, Kankuro." I stormed out of the room. Even though it was true, I did love Shikamaru, now the only problem is Ino. I got up and dressed nicely for the carnival. At 7 I left the hotel. I already knew Shikamaru was gonna be late about 20 minutes so I decided to go to his house.

Ino's POV

In the background: Ino was following Temari. _**What's she up to? She better not even think of going to Shikamaru house. She was asleep for 2 months why didn't Shikamaru forget about her? Honestly what's so special about her any ways? So what if she's a little pretty, I'm prettier! And he knew me longer then her so he barely even knows her Oh she's getting away. **_ I followed Temari until she stopped to tie she shoes. I'll use my mind transfer technique on her. _**Mind Transfer Justu!**_ Temari fell down and so did Ino.

Temari got up and stretched. Time to go to Shikamaru place to break up with him. "Temari" ran down the street to his house. She knocked on the door. Shikamaru opened the door. You could tell he's been sleeping but when he saw Temari He smiled and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Well he really was kissing Ino but in Temari's body. When they pulled apart Ino was stunned and blushed Wow Shikamaru is a good kisser. Ino thought. But no it's time to do this. Temari slapped him in the face. Shikamaru was surprised. "What...What did I do?" Ino had to think of a reason. I got it. "You were late meeting me to the carnival and now you kiss me?!" I said trying to make it convincing. "Sorry, I was asleep." Shikamaru said. "You think sleeping is more important them me?! I've been asleep for 2 months and never saw you and you know what you do? Take a nap?! What kind of boyfriend are you?!" Ino yelled. _**Wow this is going better than I thought.**_ Shikamaru looked up. "I'm your boyfriend?" He said.

Ino was surprised. Even though they kissed so much and held hands and spent time together, they never really said they were dating. Wow that's sad. "Of course you are stupid!" I yelled. "Why are you getting mad so easy? You're starting to sound like Ino." Shikamaru said. Ino's eyes opened wide. "Starting to sound like Ino? Starting...to sound...Like INO?!" I yelled. "Shikamaru you are the rudest person I've ever met! You're the biggest jerk ever; you're the worst boyfriend ever and... And I don't even know why I loved you! It's over! I hate you, stay away from me! "Ino yelled. Shikamaru was stunned. "Wait Temari, please stop!" He called but it was too late Temari was gone.

Sorry this is a short chapter but it's still good to me.


	6. Heart Break

Shikamaru just stood there, feeling his heart break. What just happened did Temari just... He went up to his room and called his friends to tell them what happened. First he called Choji.

"Hey Choji." Shikamaru said.

"Hey Shikamaru, you do you sound so sad. The party is going to be in 1 hour, to celebrate Temari Awaking. Aw man did she figure out that the carnival was really the party?" Choji said.

"No Temari, she said she hates me and I need to stay away from her." Shikamaru said.

"No, no that can't be true. She loves you, she couldn't have said that." Choji said.

"I don't know, I'll talk to her tomorrow but tell everyone that the party's going to be postponed. At least until I can get her explains."

"You better do it soon, remember she's leaving in less than 2 weeks, after the Chunin Exams in two days." Choji said.

"Yea I know." Shikamaru said. He hung up the phone and lied down on the bed. I thought I was a genius, I guess not when it comes to women. He sighed. Wait why wait until tomorrow to ask her what happened. He got up and left the house.

Ino's POV.

I can't believe it worked! But I need to get back to my body before it's too late; I'm almost out of chakra. When Ino got back to her body she released the justu and got up. And so did Temari.

"Whoa, what happened? I feel so dizzy. Where was I going? Oh yea back to Shikamaru's place." Temari said. "Dang it I forgot she will still remembers where she's going. Oh I know." Ino got up and ran back to Shikamaru's place. Shikamaru opened the door and went out to see Temari. _**Mind Transfer Justu!**_

Shikamaru dropped then got back up. Ok I need to see Temari and make it look like he broke up with her. Ino thought. He ran until he saw Temari

. She smiled. "Shikamaru!" Temari called. She ran toward him. Luckily she didn't kiss him, which 'Him' was really Ino. She gave him a hug. "Get off me woman!" Ino said. "Man you're so troublesome." "Excuse me? Shikamaru that's really mean. Why are you saying that kind of stuff?" Temari said stepping away from Shikamaru. "Because you're annoying and bossy. Not to mention way less pretty than that gorgeous Ino." Shikamaru said.

"What? But you say that kind of stuff about me and call Ino annoying and bossy. Why are you talking like that, stop joking around already!" Temari said feeling tears fall down her cheeks. "Oh quit crying, you pathetic loser. It's really troublesome." Ino said. "Shikamaru...what are you saying?" Temari said. "I'm saying you're weak and helpless and I can't stand you. So two words. We're done. I'm breaking up with you. You're not worth my time." Shikamaru said. Then walked away.

Temari just stared. She couldn't believe what she heard. Shikamaru just...broke up with me. I loved him. I felt my heart break and it hurt. Temari fell onto her knees. And cried into her hands. Then Gaara and Kankuro came. "Temari don't cry he wasn't worth you and you know it." Gaara said. "Temari looked up. "What are you doing here?" Temari said. "We saw the whole thing. Come on lets go home, we can go back home right after the finals of the exams. It's just one more day. We can make." Kankuro said. "Yea you're right. Temari got up and they left to the hotel.

When Ino released the justu, she hid in the bushes and got up to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, I saw what happened between you and Temari. I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Ino said.

"I don't know what happened she just said that and left. I don't know what to do." Shikamaru said putting his hands on his face.

Ino removed his hands and lifted his head so that he was looking at her. "Don't worry I'm with you, and I won't let that heart ache ever happen again." Ino said. She leaned in and kissed him. Shikamaru was surprised but didn't pull away.


	7. Tremble

_**Ok so I will usually update a lot during the weekend, but during the week the progress of chapters will be slow. So don't wait for chapters during the week.**_

_**Here are some comments I'll reply to:**_

_**December 25**__**th**__** comments: **__**This story is so far so good and I have a few things to say. First, I am a SaiIno fan so I hope you can make that pairing. Second, is this story going to have a lot of chapters? Good luck on the next chapter!**_

_**My Reply:**__** I won't give anything away on the next chapters but there may be some SaiIno in this story. You just got to keep reading. And yes, my goal is at LEAST 20 chapters.**_

_**Player Zero says: **__**Nice story, update soon!**_

_**My Reply:**__** I'll try!**_

_**LesMisLover2013 comments: **__**Ino, meet my fist! She's so GAHAerREdyjjigfdcDddsdghhu!...Thts not a word is it...? She has 2 STOP screwing with their relationship! Go get a life and stop messing with theirs, INO! AWESOME SAUCE!**_

_**My Reply:**__** Lol you always make your comments funny**_

_**Superbubbles comments: **__**AMAZING that's all I have to say I loved how you updated the story quick to plz update this story ASAP I love it**_

_**My Reply:**__** That's my goal!**_

Shikamaru pulled away. "Ino, you…." He started to say.

"Yea, I like you Shikamaru. Even when you liked Temari, I was still there to like you." Ino said smiling...

"Ino, I'm sorry but I can't. I'm not ready for this kind of thing; I'm still in love with Temari. It would be troublesome if for you if I liked someone else. I don't want to hurt you, maybe some other time." Shikamaru said getting up.

Little did they both know Temari was there walking by, _**so that's who he dumped me for? Ino?**_ Temari felt like she was going to cry. She rushed to the hotel. She entered her room and locked the door. She hid herself under the covers of her bed and started to cry. She slowly cried herself to sleep.

She didn't wake up the next morning; she stayed in her bed all afternoon. Until she heard someone knock on the door. She would have just waited until one of her brothers or Sensei opened but they were out training and they didn't want to bring Temari along knowing the situation she was in. She got up and opened the door.

She saw Shikamaru there in front of her. She started to cry and before he could speak and slammed the door in his face. She lean against the door and wiped her face, she didn't want Shikamaru to get the best of her so she cleaned herself up and opened the door again. Shikamaru was still there. Temari tried to hold back the tears. "What do you want?" She said. "Why did you break up with me?" Shikamaru said.

_**So that's his game. He's trying to play innocent and make me feel like I did this. Well I won't let him. "**_Shouldn't you be with Ino?" I said. "Answer my question, Temari." Shikamaru demanded. "Just leave me alone, you…you…" Temari couldn't think of anything to call him. She still loved him.

She wanted to cry, which she did. She fell to her knees and cried like she did the other day. Shikamaru was surprised. He never seen Temari like this, where she looks so sad and helpless, she's usually the one to make people weak and helpless. Shikamaru kneeled down and held her. Temari held on to him and cried into his jacket.

"Why. Why did you hurt me?" Temari tried to say. Shikamaru looked at her. "What are you talking about, I never hurt you. " Shikamaru was about to remind her that she was the one to break up with him, but he knew that would hurt her even more.

Shikamaru got up and pulled Temari up too. Temari looked up at Shikamaru. He wiped her tears and said "Come on Temari, I still didn't show you my favourite place." Shikamaru said. "No..." Temari said. "No...No I can't, you broke up with me and crushed my heart. just leave, leave me alone." Temari said pointing to the door.

Shikamaru was shocked; all he did was stare at Temari. "I said go!" Temari yelled. She couldn't stand having him around anymore. He made her cry too many time. Happy or sad, a ninja never lets their emotions take control and that's a law. Shikamaru made her break that law too many times. She needs to finish the Chunnin Exams quickly tomorrow so they can return home and she'll never see Shikamaru again. It was for the best.

Shikamaru looked at her and sighed. "I used to be a lazy guy, always saying how much of a drag everything is. But after I met you, did you ever hear me saw that?" Temari opened her eyes in shock. He was right, yea maybe once or twice in the beginning, but never with her.

"I-I...I...don't care. Get out!" Temari said taking out a kunai knife. "If you want to hurt me go ahead, but I'm not leaving without you." Shikamaru said with his normal expression. He was right again; I could never hurt him intensely. "Please." Temari said putting away the kunai knife. "Make this easier for the both of us and just go." Shikamaru sighed and came closer. 'Fine but since this is the last time I'll see for a while." He leaned in and kissed her. Which made her tremble; she didn't kiss him in so long, it made her sad to believe this is the last time.

She didn't pull away, she knew, deep down, that she didn't want it to end. But everything that had a beginning always had an end and for this end was now. He pulled away and left only saying 6 words. 'I still love you, always will.'


	8. Unavoidable

** This is a short chapter. ****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Naruto. **

The next day was the Chunnin Exams and that meant after this they'd leave. Gaara was up against Naruto but since he left to train with Jiraya for 2 years, Gaara had no opponent. So they matched him up with another Chunnin and they'd see who was most likely to win. Obviously, Gaara's opponent came close to death so they had to stop the fight, and Gaara was named a Chunnin. Next was my Fight. It sort of went something like this:

We were called up to the stand. Shino and I. We were told the rules; I looked around to see the audience. I didn't see Shikamaru anywhere so I guess he really meant it was going to be a while until they saw each other. But that didn't bother me; I can't get distracted during this fight.

The match began and Shino was first to make a move. He sent a swarm of bugs toward me. I took out my fan and the wind blew them all away. But I knew he wasn't going own that easy. He spent out those bugs that eat wood and I knew I couldn't use my fan or else they would have it for lunch. I took out a kunai knife and through it, my plan wasn't to hit the bugs, I wanted it to hit Shino.

Behind the swarm of bugs was Shino, unable to see. The last he saw was a kunai knife hit him in the gut and Temari smirking at him while he fell to the ground.

I was named Chunnin after that. We went back to the hotel to gather our things. I packed up all my clothes and stuffed them into my bag. I went to my closet and noticed something I totally forgot about. The letters.

I took them out. And read them one by one. Most of them just told me what was happening in the village. The one that I loved the most: was the first one where he tells me he loves me and that I mean more to him then all the villages combined. I had 28 cards in total. 27 of them I put in the bag while I kept the last one in my hand. I sat at the side of the bed, reading the letter over and over again. I started to feel the tears come down even though I didn't really mean to cry. I smiled and thought did I do the right thing? I put the letter into my pocket so I could take it out whenever I want. I grabbed my things and met my brothers and sensei at the outside of the hotel.

We walked by our favourite places and when we stopped to pack food I finally asked. "Can I go see something before we leave? I'll meet you at the gate." They nodded and went back to packing 3 days worth of food since it takes 3 days to get back to Suna.

I went to my favourite place and sat down on the bench. I looked around and remembered all the happy things Shikamaru and I did here. I remember the day I woke up from my 2 months sleep and saw Shikamaru. I ran to him and he picked me up and we kissed in the rain. I smiled at the memory but every thought I had of Shikamaru always ended with the memory of him breaking my heart. I knew I couldn't love him after that but why do I still do? My head keeps saying '_Get a grip girl'_ but I want to cry my heart out.

I got up and said bye to every one of my friends. I saw Hinata cry because Naruto left. Apparently they were dating and it was hard to say good bye. I walked up to her and said just wait he'll be back. Hinata smiled and said "Just like how you'll be back to Shikamaru?" I guess she didn't know we broke up. But I didn't want to send her the wrong message so I said "Yea, just like that."

She got up and said good bye and wished me a good trip home. I thanked her and ran to the gate where everyone was waiting. I took my last look at Konaha and we set off. Leaving Konaha was hard, no that's not the proper way of putting it. Leaving my _friends_ was hard. No wait that's still wrong, it doesn't sound right. Oh...I got it: Leaving _Shikamaru_ was hard...but like I say_**: Sacrifice is the unavoidable part of the mission. **_


	9. A Fake Smile

_**2 weeks later.**_

Asuma, Neji, lee, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba all had lunch at the barbeque stand. "So Shikamaru, had any contact with Temari yet?" Kiba said "You better contact her soon or you'll lose her." Neji said. Shikamaru looked up. "You still don't get it, do you?" Shikamaru said lazily. "What, I don't think it's that clear." Lee said. "Yea it kind of isn't, Shikamaru. Explain." Asuma said. "We broke up now can we go on to a different topic please?" Shikamaru said

"Aw you don't want to talk about how Temari dumped your sorry ass?" Kiba teased. "Watch it, Kiba. Shikamaru doesn't like to talk about her. It's a soft subject for him." Choji snapped. Everyone turned to Choji than to Shikamaru. Choji continued to eat his ribs and Shikamaru gave a board expression. "Whatever." Kiba said.

"Hey guys!" Hinata said. The boys looked towards her. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino stood behind her. Tenten gave a kiss on the cheek to Neji, they were dating now, and Neji blushed. Sakura gave a kiss on the cheek to Lee, she gave up on Sasuke, and Lee blushed too. It was only Hinata who had her heart only for Naruto and waited everyday for him to return. And then there was Ino, she stood there alone, no guy wanted to ask her out for some reason. I have a feeling so I don't stay forever alone I might ask her out. Temari officially gave up on me on the day she left. But I think Choji might have some feelings for her so I got to ask about it. Whatever it's too troublesome to think about that now.

"Hey, what are you lovely ladies doing here?" Kiba said. "Same reason you guys are here. Can we sit?" Ino said. "Sure." They said. "Well I take up to much room so I'd better get going. Asuma said getting up and left. And suddenly there was a bunch of room. The girls sat."So have you contacted Temari yet Shikamaru?" Hinata said.

Shikamaru would have just got up and left but this was Hinata, she was usually clueless on the world around her. "I'm thinking about it." Shikamaru said after a deep breath. "Well you should soon; you know what she said to me before she left?" Hinata said. "She saw me crying because of Naruto and she told me he'd be back soon, just like how she was going to come back to you soon." Hinata finished, smiling. Shikamaru looked up. Did she really say that?

"Whatever, no girl is worth that much trouble anyways." Shikamaru yawned. "You liar, we all know you still have feelings for her, who do you think you're kidding? She's like your earth and heaven." Sakura teased. "You try to keep it hidden, but we can all see it. We can see how you're feeling." Tenten said. "It is kind of obvious, Shikamaru. So stop trying to hide it." Choji said. "See? Even Choji agrees" Tenten said. "Whatever, I'm going to take a walk. " Shikamaru said putting his hands in his pockets. "Why'd you break up anyways?"Sakura said before he left. "They broke up? When?" Hinata said. "Like a couple of days before Temari left."Tenten said. "But directly before she left she said that she loved Shikamaru, and Temari isn't one to lie about that kind of thing." Hinata said. "And-"

Before she could continue, Neji stopped her. Hinata looked at Neji as everyone else. Neji pointed to Shikamaru. He was shaking. It was hard to see but you could tell he is on the border line to tears. "How about we change the subject to something else?" Neji said. Everyone nodded but Hinata; she still had lots of questions.

_**At Suna same time:**_

"Temari come on we need to train." Kankuro said.

"I'm coming" Temari said sternly.

Kankuro watched her exit the house before whispering to Gaara. "Don't you think Temari seems a little thrown off, ever since we came back?" Kankuro said.

"Well, put yourself in her shoes. She fell in love with someone, they broke her heart then she fell in love with them again. And right after they had to break up and she won't ever see him again. This isn't what you call the easiest situation," Gaara said.

I guess you're right, but why does she have to act so coldly to us? It's such a pain." Kankuro said.

"Hurry up Kankuro, you told me I should hurry when you're not even outside yet you're not even where your sandals." Temari snapped.

"I also noticed she's been training a lot. Not only physically, but mentally too. I guess she doesn't want to hurt herself again with her emotions." Gaara said.

"Guess I didn't think of it like that." Kankuro said.

"I said hurry up!" Temari shouted.

"I still don't agree with her yelling." Kankuro grumbled.

_**Konaha:**_

"Sorry, Shikamaru. I didn't know that was a hard subject for you to talk about." Hinata said.

Shikamaru mumbled something to him and started to walk away. Hinata felt bad. "You know Shikamaru; you shouldn't take your angry out on Hinata. Just because Temari decided you weren't worth her time." Ino finally said.

Everyone turned to Ino, shocked, they knew Shikamaru was finding it hard to get over Temari and it was getting annoying but no one wanted to say anything. Shikamaru just left without saying anything. _**Maybe she's right; I need to forget about her, or at least to not make a big deal about it: make it look like it doesn't bother me.**_ "Yeah, you're right." Shikamaru said turning around smiling. A _fake_ smile.

_**Ok so for the next chapter I got writer's block so give me some things you want in the story. I want this to be a story that has the things you always wanted in a story but couldn't find. I don't want to rush into the fact where they meet again. I want to have a chapter 10 to be the chapter between where they could meet again and what happens while their separated. Dang it, I just spoiled it. Whatever we all saw it coming. So give some things you'd like me to add to the story. **_

_**Thanks from your author,**_

_**AnimeFan325 **_


	10. Something Special

_**Sorry I didn't update quick enough**_

Shikamaru sat back down.

"Why don't you ask Ino out?" Sakura said. Shikamaru and Ino quickly looked at her to see if she was serious and she was. Ino blushed and turned to Shikamaru.

"Well why don't you? You know, you said you got over Temari. So why not give me a shot?" Ino said smiling but deep down she was praying he would ask her.

Shikamaru scratch the back of his head. _Oh this is troublesome, but why not? Maybe I'll like Ino just as much as Temari._ "Sure, why not. Ino you want to grab some dinner with me later some time."

Ino knew it wasn't really that special but she was still all jumpy on the inside. She swung her arms around him and hugged him. Shikamaru was clearly surprised but he hugged her back.

"Ah-HEM, So what do you guys' want to do tonight?" Kiba said after a while.

"How about the monthly truth or dare game?"Hinata suggested.

"Nah, we do that too often, and anyways without Shikamaru and Temari together it's no fun... And without you and Naruto to." Kiba said.

Everyone's eyes opened wide. Turned to Kiba then Hinata, "Idiot!" Ino and Sakura said in sync said smacking him over the head.

"What did I do?" Kiba whined. They pointed to Hinata and she was crying and mumbling something about Naruto.

"Whoops, was that rude?" He said. They smacked him over the head again but this time everyone, but Hinata, Shikamaru and himself, joined in.

"You know that little voice in your head that tells you what to and not to say? Yea, you don't have one." Sakura said.

"Anyways...I got to go. See ya." Choji, Neji and Lee said.

"Can I tag along?" Tenten and Sakura asked. They nodded.

"I think I'll go home now." Hinata mumbled. "Here I'll walk with you." Kiba said feeling bad about earlier. She nodded slowly. The Only ones who were left were Ino and Shikamaru.

"So, what do you want to do, I mean it is just the two of us." Ino said smiling

"Meh, I don't care." Shikamaru grumbled. He really didn't care that much but since Ino looked upset; he had to say something else. "Actually why don't you chose?" He said. And Ino perked up.

"Well why you don't show me the things you and Temari used to do..." Ino said. Then she looked upset again. "I already know you like her more than me. Maybe if I start to enjoy the things she does... You'll like me more." Ino said not looking up.

Now Shikamaru felt really bad. "Oh c'mon, this isn't the Ino that we know and love." He said. "C'mon, I'll show you something special."

* * *

><p>He brought her to Temari's favourite park. He sat down and Ino sat down beside him. "Wow this is really pretty. " Ino said. Shikamaru smiled "but it's no match for your beauty he said." Ino turned to him surprised. <em>Wow He is smooth<em>. She Blushed. "Thanks" Shikamaru turned so that he was facing forward. Ino moved closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Shikamaru turned surprised. He gulped and slowly put his arm around her. Ino felt the butterflies come._ Is this a dream, if it is, don't wake me up! I never thought the day would come where Shikamaru would put his arm around me. He would have done it sooner if it wasn't for that bitch Temari. I can't believe he still chose her over me! But whatever, Shikamaru is mine now, and that's all that matters._

Ino turned to Shikamaru and he turned to her. "Shikamaru..." Ino whispered.

"Yes?" He said.

"I like you...a lot." She said before moving in and kissing him.

When they pulled apart, Shikamaru said "Me too."

And they kissed again.

_**Sorry I took forever with this, I'll try to make more. But I've decided to make it up to Chapter 17 or 20. Thanks**_


	11. Those Times

It's been eight good years. Eight years since Temari left. In fact, in one week it'll be the nine year anniversary since she left. Ever since then I dated Ino. I didn't want to stay alone and anyways I needed something to take my mind off Temari, I know it sounds shallow but think of it like this: She wanted to date me so it's not like I just chose a random girl. And if that reason isn't good enough, I don't care.

* * *

><p>Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when Ino poked me. Oh yea I forgot that we're out of lunch. Whoops.<p>

Ino smiled. "I always knew you were a thinker but it's making me worry! Sooner or later your head will explode!"

Shikamaru nodded.

But then Ino's smile turned into a frown.

"I'm serious Shikamaru. You've been ignoring me a lot lately, lost in thought, and I can't even remember the last time you smiled with me. Sure with Choji you smirk sometimes but that's always rare and never with me. Every time I make a quirky joke all you do is nod and go back to whatever you were doing before I spoke." Ino looked down and it was silent.

* * *

><p>After a while she spoke again.<p>

"It's almost been nine years." She said and Shikamaru looked up.

She took a deep breath trying to make sure she doesn't cry.

"It's almost been nine years since Temari left." She sighed. "When are you going to get over her!?" She yelled.

She was standing up, hands on the table and tears in her eyes.

Shikamaru was surprised. He never had this conversation with her and when he did, it was only brief.

"Ino sit down, you're causing a scene. People are staring." Shikamaru whispered.

"I can't stand this anymore! Nothing I do is ever good enough for you! Do I have to be Temari for you to like me?!" Ino yelled again.

"Ino please just sit down." Shikamaru said.

"No! No I won't sit down! I'm going. It's been a good eight years that I've wasted! Call me when you're over her!" Ino said grabbing her stuff and leaving.

Before she left, Ino turned around.

"All she did was take that single perfect smile and replace it with a silent little cry. Those times you laughed brought out a strange new mystery, of unknown strength summoned from deep within me. But surely, you're walking your way and that's why you can't forget her. "

And then she left.


	12. Moved On

**Sorry for such a late entry. MeRRRRR. Sorry. I was in Mexico for like ever. But I'm back, sorry for leaving without warning. I'll make it up to all of you by making a bunch of chapters. And luckily for you guys I studied types of writing so now the chapters will be more "mature". Then it was before. **

* * *

><p>Shikamaru still sat, frowning at no one.<p>

Though he just been through a break up, he doesn't feel bothered.

In fact, he felt relieved. Like a weight was just lifted off his shoulder. He never felt bad about using Ino just to fill the void.

"What's with the face?" A voice said.

"Nothing just thinking." Shikamaru said without looking.

"Well, tell me when you're done." The voice said.

"Huh? Well, yea sure." Shikamaru said. After a moment or two, his head shot up and turned to the door.

She was there. He heard her a second ago. But now when he looked up, the voice had no one to go with it. He got up and went to search for the person who the voice belonged too.

* * *

><p>I simply wanted to get a coffee and then I see him.<p>

My heart stops.

I feel my face flush.

I try to swallow the bum in my throat. I sit down while waiting for my coffee to get here.

I try to reassure myself that nothing important was happening.

That I was simply getting a coffee and He was just another person.

Once I felt better. I grabbed my coffee and started to walk towards him.

But I stopped.

Someone was with him. Ino. I was surprised. Not because he was with her. But because I felt myself smile. As if I was relieved that he was with someone else. That he's moved on.

Just like I had.


	13. A Little Chat

Shikamaru ran.

Trying to catch up, to her.

Wanting to see her.

Wanting to know if it really is her.

Wanting to know how she was.

Wanting to if...if...she still loved him.

So many questions. So little chance of getting answers. Shikamaru bumped in to someone causing them to fall backward. Shikamaru grabbed their wrist and pulled them up.

* * *

><p>"Oi klutz, Watch where you're going, some of us don't like getting pushed around." They said.<p>

Normally Shikamaru would've just left it alone but this person was really pissing him off when he was already upset.

"Take your own advice, jerk." He said dusting himself off.

The person gasped.

That made Shikamaru confused. His diss wasn't even that good.

Shikamaru looked up. His eyes grew wide.

"Why so surprised?" Kankuro said?

**(I bet you all thought it was Temari, didn't you?)**

"When did you get here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Like a week ago-ish, everyone knew so you're kinda late."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes and mumbled "I wonder why"

"What? What do you mean?" Shikamaru felt his panic grow.

"Dude. you serious? What happened to that always chill, always calm Shikamaru. Now you're just a mess." Kankuro said.

Shikamaru frowned. He didn't appreciate someone he's barely seen telling how he was.

But he did have a point, this wasn't like him. He calmed down.

"You didn't answer me, Kankuro." Shikamaru said.

"Everyone told us how you were freaking out over Temari, so we decided we'd just... you know... not tell you about her arrival. We thought it was for the best."

Shikamaru nodded. "How long are you guys staying?" Shikamaru said quietly.

"To you're surprises, 2 years at least. We've been having some trouble back at Suna, and since Gaara is like the kazakage we've decided that for his safety we should stay here."

Shikamaru nodded. "Well, I got to go find Ino, we got into a fight, and she got dramatic about it. And being the "great boyfriend" I am. I'm the one who has to apologise though it's not my fault, but to keep her from hitting me at night, I have to be the one at fault. We don't live together, but she'll find where I live and she'll break into my house and then hurt me until I say sorry. As you see she's great to have around."

Kankuro chuckled at the last comment he made.

Then they wave bye and then Kankuro thought about how Shikamaru would feel if he figured out about Tamari's "little friend".

Kankuro walk on. He stopped and looked back to see if Shikamaru was still there.

He'd probably freak.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter had less romance in it. But I think it was pretty funny. I need reviews from my used-to-be usuals. Like lesMislover2013, December 25<strong>**th**** and way more. Don't stop reading just cause the chapters stopped for a while. If you do...I'll cry. merrrrrrrrrrrr. Do you like how i made it alittle longer? Yea you do...**


	14. Just you

I sat down on the old park bench.

Smiling at the memories.

Memories of Shikamaru.

The memories that for whatever reasons kept me up at night.

I sighed.

"Mind if I sit?" Someone said.

I turned around sharply, it was just Ino.

I smiled and scooted over for her.

She sighed. "Shikamaru."

She was shaking her head. "Is one heck of a guy, But after like 10 long unsuccessful years of me trying to show him that if he gave me a shot...I...I could be more that simply just a name. I could be somebody to him. But no, you can tell from a mile away that I was the last on his list." Ino stopped and looked at me straight into the eyes.

Her Eyes said a lot about her, that she was just pleading to be noticed, pleading to have someone, pleading to love and be loved. But no one gave any chance.

"And you were first." Ino finally said.

I was taken back on what she said.

I looked away, trying to control myself.

I wasn't the same helpless Temari eight, almost nine, years ago.

I was different, I didn't need anyone.

I could watch the people I love so much fall before me and not even hesitate to walk forward.

Even if it meant walking on their corpse.

But I could never say that, not to anyone.

But everyone knew.

I didn't need to talk to speak.

I looked at Ino and smiled.

"Ino, this isn't you." I said.

She looked up confused, her face asking for answer.

"The Ino is had no regret saying what she felt, doing what she wants and getting what she needs. This is not her. So bring Ino back." I said.

Ino Stared.

Taking everything in. After what she's done Temari was still there to catch her when she falls.

But then again, she didn't know. She didn't know what she did.

Ino looked up at the smiling Temari.

A pang of guilt hits her.

"Oh no" Ino mumbles.

"Don't worry." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you're still think about Shikamaru, I'm sure he still loves you and that he'll be back."

Ino smiled. "Thanks Temari, I really needed that. You're a great friend."

She got up and gave Temari a hug before waving good bye.

Though I like Ino and everything, something about her makes me worry. It's like she's nervous she'll get caught about something.

I frowned. I didn't like thinking badly about old friends, so I just pushed the thought behind. I really just wanted some alone time.

But of coarse that didn't happen.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

She wanted to yell at whoever and tell them to get lost. But when I turn around I see who it is.

"Oh its just you."

I look up at his friendly face. And hugged him.

"Sai"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahaha Mind blown. Hahahahhahahaha let's see what happens. I guess unless it wasn't clear. Sai is Temari's "little friend" as Kankuro puts it.<strong>


	15. Something New

**You want to know what made my day. Simply one review by Kenniepooh, here is is:**

**I still love this story. Idk if I've reviewed before, but great chapters. I'm excited for Shikamaru and Temari's meeting though.**

**Simple things like that make me happy, that someone still reviews even after like idk almost seven months. Thanks Kenninepooh, you just made my day. And just for you. I'm going to post bunch of chapters this week.**

**Any who back to the story:**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru went to Temari's favourite spot, the old park, and sat down.<p>

She had been here recently. Shikamaru could tell.

He wanted to see her.

He didn't care if she didn't love him. He just wanted to hold her again.

He missed her touch, the way she would run her fingers through his hair when they kissed.

Even though they were young and didn't know better.

Even though they were just rushing in the relationship.

He didn't care.

But wait.

No.

This was wrong.

He was acting like one of the dramatic losers on his moms soap opera shows that he and his dad would always make fun of.

Shikamaru frowned. The first step of recovery from a break up is to take faith on what he still has. Shikamaru thought about it. After his break up with Temari, all he did was shut out any one who tried to help.

_Damn it _he thought.

He was one of those dramatic losers and always dragged over a break up.

But no, not now and not ever, he wasted a good eight years missing her.

And now was the time to move on.

He was sure that Temari moved on already.

She wasn't one to stay on one topic for a long period of time.

He got up and walk towards town.

It was time for something new.

* * *

><p>I walked to town with Sai.<p>

"You should meet some of my friends." I said.

"Your friends?" Sai echoed.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll love you."

"Then why not? I'd love to." Sai smiled.

"I'll call everyone to meet at the ramen place that Naruto loves."I said. "I don't remember its name...whatever."

I picked up my phone and call everyone to tell them about the meeting.

"Even Shikamaru?" Sakura said over the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes even Shikamaru. He's grown. I'm sure it won't even bother him."

"I'm not sure..." Hinata said. "I mean, I don't think he'll like the idea of Sai. No offence to you, Sai."

"None taken." Sai said.

"If he didn't get over it then that's his problem." I said. "But I'll end up feeling bad if we didn't invite him."

"Fair enough, I'll call him later." Choji said " See you in ten?"

"See you."

"Bye"

I hung up. Sai looked at me.

"What?" I said.

"What does ten mean?" He said.

"Oh it means ten minutes." I laughed.

"Oh..." Sai said. "Ok"

"C'mon. I need to go clean myself up." I said

"Yeah..." Sai said.

* * *

><p><strong>MeRrRrRr Spoiler alert: next chapter is where Shikamaru finds out about Sai.<strong>


	16. Ruining everything

Shikamaru gets a phone call.

It's Choji.

"Hello?" Shikamaru said.

"Hey, dude, we're going to meet at the ramen shop." Choji said.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Shikamaru said.

"Ok see ya." Choji said. "Oh and dude... Temari is going to be there." He paused. "So control your self."

"wait wha-" Shikamaru started to say.

_**Beep...beep...beep**_

"Damn it Choji, don't hang up after you say something like that." Shikamaru said to no one.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru walked to the shop.<p>

When he arrived, he saw that everyone walk laughing, smiling and talking.

He saw her.

Well at least the back of her head.

He opens the door to the shop and everyone fell silent.

He wanted to run up and kiss her but he couldn't, for all he knew she could have a boyfriend.

A replacement.

He walks up casually and sits.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey..." everyone said.

The silence was poking at everyone. But Naruto was bothered by it the most.

"Guess who did Hinatas hair today?" Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked at Hinata her long black-ish hair was in a side braid.

"Me, that's who," Naruto said clearly proud of himself. He put an arm around Hinata and she blushed slightly.

"Naruto is really getting good at doing hair." Hinata said. "It's something I would have never seen coming."

"I can do any kind of braid and I'm learning now how to style it." Naruto gloated.

Shikamaru noticed that while Naruto brought Hinata slowly out of her shell over the past years, Hinata was making Naruto a little soft, in a good way. As in she could talk to him about a problem and he wouldn't push it the side or tune her out.

He would actually listen.

The silence continued.

"Well now that everyone is here." Temari said. "I'd like to introduce, Sai"

Shikamaru looked up at the pale boy.

"Aw!" Sakura squealed "When did you guys meet?"

That made Shikamaru confused. _They were dating?_

"At the beginning of my brothers and I travelling to the village. We saw him paint some flowers and then turned out he going to the destination as us so we offer if he'd like to come along." Temari said.

"And you've been together ever since? " Shikamaru asked

* * *

><p>She looked at him<p>

Everyone looked at him.

2 or 3 minutes passed.

Sai went closer to him. "Got a problem with it?" He said

Shikamaru twitched his eyebrow. "Not at all, but I do have a problem with your face being so damn close. Do you mind?"

"No." Sai said keeping if face there.

"Dude. Move." Shikamaru said.

"Make me." Sai said smiling.

This kid was pissing him off so Shikamaru pushed Sais face away. And Sai fell. _Maybe I pushed him a little too hard. _Temari went to Sai's side.

"What the hell, Shikamaru?" she yelled.

"That's what I should be saying!" Shikamaru yelled back. "Why the hell was his face so close? Does he have no shame?"

"He was just looking at you! And you over reacted and pushed him down!" She yelled back.

Shikamaru stood up so he could face Temari, though he was taller than her, her confidence made her seem just as tall.

"You call two inches way 'just looking'? Two inches away makes me think he's going to kiss me or something!" Shikamaru said.

"Why would you think he wanted to kiss you? He's never kissed anyone before!" Temari said getting into Shikamaru face.

"Oh yeah, like you and him never made out before." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

Temari stepped back. "What?" Her eyes were cold and unwelcoming.

''Oh please, Temari. Don't even tell me you guys haven't kissed before." Shikamaru said.

She took a breath.

"No. No we haven't 'made out' before." She said stepping closer to him, so close that the distance between was so small a mouse couldn't fit.

But they didn't notice.

They were to busy being angry at each other.

"Why the hell would you think that?" she yelled.

Shikamaru stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" Shikamaru said in and annoyed tone. "He just said you guys were!"

"He thought you meant **standing together**! As if we weren't allowed to stand next to each other just cause you were around. And that you were trying to pick a fight." She yelled.

Shikamaru stared. He didn't like being wrong but now he was.

After a moment or two of just staring at each other. "Whatever."Sai said. "Thanks for ruining this supposed to be happy meeting, Shikamaru." He smiled then left.

Temari just stare at the door. Then she turned to Shikamaru and said.

"Is it in your blood to ruin everything, Shikamaru?"

Then she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like how this chapter is long? When I started it I though 'Hmm this is going to be a short chapter.'<strong>

**Funny how things work right?**


	17. It Might Be the End of the Story

I just couldn't believe Shikamaru!

Literally every word I said about him getting over me just came back to haunt me. After what he did to Sai, ugh, I can`t believe that I even thought about him once.

I went to the apartment my brothers and I decided to buy because we were stay for at least two years.

* * *

><p>I called over the girls to see if they wanted to hang out, I really just need some girl time. When they came over, we all went up to my room.<p>

`You know he didn`t mean it, right` Hinata said

I looked at her. `I know, but I`m just upset that he was so quick to judge. He`s the kind of guy that wouldn`t jump to conclusions."

The silence started. "He loves you" Tenten said. "That's why he got all judge-y about it, he didn`t want to expect the fact that you moved on."

That made her stop, her features relaxed. She let tears come down.

"Aw, Temari don`t cry!" Sakura said.

"I didn't move on!" I cried. "I love him so much, I...I just want to be strong without him. I tell myself that every day but I know that I don't believe it" I continued to cry. _This is pathetic I sound like a child._

At first the girls just stared. After a moment they went to Temari and hugged her.

"I know we were supposed to hang out but do you guys mind if I stay alone for a while?" I said

They nodded and left.

* * *

><p>I was alone. I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw it was Shikamaru.<p>

"Hey" I said hoping he didn't notice that I was crying.

He stared at me.

He put his hand on my cheek. And his thumb caressed it.

I was about to push it away but then I stopped myself.

He was wiping away my tears.

He put his hand down.

I smiled. "Thanks"

We just stared at each other for a while.

"I wasn't crying, I just had something in my eye and when I tried to take it out it wouldn't come out." I lied quickly.

He rolled his eyes. "Right." He chuckled

"It's true!" I lied again.

"Can I come in?" He said ignoring what I said.

I nodded.

He sat on the couch.

"How did you find where I live?" I asked.

"Lucky guess, I suppose."

I nodded.

"Sorry I punched Sai." He said quietly.

"The past is the past."

They sat in silence.

"I missed you." Shikamaru said.

I looked down. I kept my eyes away. I got up and sat beside him on the comfy couch.

I sighed

"Look." I said. "I don't think we should start a relationship to quick. I mean it was cute when we were kids but now we're adults and I don't know...I guess It's different now, we didn't know better when we were kids, we were too young to decide if it was a good idea to even start a relationship, you know what I mean?"

Shikamaru nodded.

I could tell he was thinking about something so I didn't interrupt.

"You think I'm going to hurt you again, don't you?" He finally said.

I gasped then looked down.

"It's ok you don't need to say it." Shikamaru said.

He got up and walk to the door.

I followed him.

He opened the door and turned towards me.

"When you think you're ready, I'll be waiting." He said.

I nodded.

He walks out to the hallway.

I followed again.

We walked to the elevator and he pushed the button and waited.

I could feel his eyes on me.

When I looked up, I felt his lips on mine.

I let him kiss me. Even though it was only brief, Shikamaru still enjoyed it.

He pulled away and smiled slightly. It was a sad smile as if he was saying goodbye and he won't be back for awhile.

That's when I got it. The kiss was a goodbye kiss.

I smiled a little.

As if on cue the elevator came and Shikamaru stepped in.

"Ì love you" he said.

"Love you too." I said back

He smiled.

And the doors closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I don't know if i should end it there or continue, i mean i don't want to end it and then some people wish there was more. so I'll give it a week. So This Saturday, I'll look at the reviews and if most people want it to continue then i continue. And maybe if during the week I think of ideas then I'll continue. If I don't get reviews or ideas I'll just end it. So if you like the story You better review to have it continue. if not then I'll end it there. even if it's just one review saying they want more, then I'll continue. because every fan counts! :)<strong>


	18. A Month Later

**I saw one review of some one who was really sad that i even concerted ending this fanfiction. so to you I made couple more chapters**

* * *

><p><em>A month had pasted since the last chapter. Sai and Ino started to grow feelings for each other and Tenten and Neji started going out. Shikamaru and Temari didn't get together but they became close friends.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Shikamaru" I said grabbing his arm. I was feeling flirty today.<p>

He looked at me then at our linked arms and then at me again. He raised an eyebrow but didn't take his arm away.

"Hey." He said "What's with you? You're acting more troublesome than usual."

I loved this stage in our friendship. Where I can act flirty but it wouldn't mean anything, I could even give him a butterfly kiss and no one think it means anything. And the best part is that after the talk me and Shikamaru had a month ago, our status went from love birds to 'besties'. This is how I'd like it to stay.

"I don't know." I sighed, making his arm twirl me into the position where put his arm around my shoulders. "I just feel great. Like **really great** today." I said twirling away from him and back into the position where I was holding onto his arm.

Shikamaru looked at me and sighed. "And because of that you have to torture me about it?" He said, only half-joking.

"Aw c'mon Shikamaru, I know you enjoy it." I said teasing him.

His cheeks turned pinkish and he looked the other way.

"Say it Shikamaru, say you enjoy me cuddling your arm." I said snuggling closer to his arm.

His face stared to turn pink.

I looked up "Wait, don't tell me. _**The **_Shikamaru Nara is embarrassed?" I squealed.

"I'm not embarrassed." Shikamaru said turning the other way.

"Are you saying, you don't like me cuddling you're arm? Are you saying you want me to stop?" I said planting a quick kiss on his sweater.

Shikamaru didn't reply.

"Meh, whatever, we're going to the park later, you want to come?" I asked

Shikamaru turned to me, his face still slightly pink. "Yeah, sure."

"Great!" I said stopping to face him. "Well I got to go." I walked forward; I could tell Shikamaru was still staring at me. I stopped and Shikamaru looked up.

I speed-walked towards him, put my hands on his shoulders and went close to whisper in his ear.

"If you want, you can come over and cuddle any time you want." I joked. My whisper tickled his ear.

I walked away and once I was almost out of reach. I turned around to see his face was tomato red.

I winked at him and turned back.

* * *

><p>I was in my bedroom, thinking of other ways to make Shikamaru face turn just as red as it was before.<p>

I was in my short-shorts and tank top, basically my pajamas. My hair was down and spread out over the purple bed sheets.

I heard the door knock.

"Kankuro! Garra! Get the door!" No one answered.

I forgot they were out shopping.

I hoped whoever was at the door would just leave.

A moment later I heard the door open.


	19. Sleep

My eyes flew opened and I grabbed a Kunai knife.

I heard the person enter the hallway.

I flew the door open and ran straight toward the person.

He was wearing a green hoodie that covered his eyes.

I jumped and landed above him.

They were on the ground and I was sitting on their chest.

I pointed the knife to their neck.

"Do you have a reason for breaking into my home?" I said.

"I just wanted to see a certain blonde." The man said.

I pulled the hood over his head to see it was just Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>"Dude." I said climbing off of him and helping him up. "You can't just come in like that."<p>

I walked over to the comfy couch and he sat beside me.

He looked at me and smirked.

I squinted my eyes at him. "Got something you want to say?"

"I'm not sure you want to hear it." He said.

"Try me." I said crossing my arms.

"Well" He started.

"Well...what?" I said.

"You said I could come over anytime I wanted. So I did."

I stared at him. "You serious?"

He put an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "Very serious." He smirked.

I stared up at him.

I sighed and removed his arm from my shoulder. "Look, Shikamaru. We talked about this. We can still be friends as long as we don't try...you know..."

He stared blankly at me. I was getting frustrated because I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"Ok, lets take this as an example. Even though we can sometimes flirt with each other, you can't like...um..put your arm around me and snuggle with me like you'd do if we were dating." I explained.

He nodded. "So you mean I can't... pick you up over my shoulder?"

"What?" I said.

He picked me up over his shoulder.

"St-stop it Shikamaru! Put me down!" I said laughing while playfully hitting his back.

He spun me around before dropping me on the couch.

My eyes tried to focus.

When they did I saw Shikamaru above me.

I blushed.

Shikamaru gasped. "What's this? _**The**_ Temari is embarrassed?"

I hid my face behind the pillow.

He tossed the pillow aside.

We stared at each other for a while.

I hid my face behind my hand. When I realised he didn't do anything I peeked through my finger to see he was staring at me.

When he noticed my eye peeking through my fingers, he smiled and took them into his hands.

I scooted up.

He moved closer.

I moved closer.

He looked at my lips then at my eyes, as if asking me if it was ok.

I squeezed his hands in response.

He moved closer to fill the gap.

Our lips touched.

I closed my eyes and laced my fingers into his.

He moved closer to deepen to kiss. He removed his hands from mine and placed them on my cheeks.

I ran my fingers through his hair.

He moved his body closer to mine so that they were no gaps in between.

His warm chest made me blush.

Shikamaru got better at kissing that's for sure.

I wanted to get closer to him. I climbed on top. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

He moved so now he was simply just in the sitting position. And I was sitting facing him.

That went on for awhile, until Shikamaru started to lower the hand that was on my back.

I pulled away. My eyes half closed. I was in a little daze. "Nuh uh." I was all I could say.

Clearly he was in no better shape that I was because all he did was nuzzle his face in my neck. He gave me small kisses on my neck.

"Shikamaru..." I begged. "We can't... my brothers will be home soon and we have to get ready to go to the park with everyone."

Shikamaru pulled me down to the couch to lay down with him. He put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

I'll admit I was pretty tired. I it was still like...what...2:00? Yeah and they were meeting at six so we had plenty of time.

I let Shikamaru wrap me in his arms.

Even if I were to get up, Shikamaru was so warm that it just lulled me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I better get some damn thank yous in the reviews because I'm pretty sure this..(dramatic pause)... is what you've been waiting for.<strong>


	20. A Likely Story

When I woke up, I grabbed my phone_. What time is it? Huh its only 7...IT'S 7?!_

I got up slowly. I saw Shikamaru asleep. Even though I always see him asleep, to see him now was just..differnt.

He looked so cute.

I planted I light kiss on his lips and his eyes fluttered open.

When he saw me he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi, my angel." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed.

Suddenly I remembered the time and ripped away from him.

That made him frown.

I got up and ran to my room put on my usual outfit and ran over to the restroom to get a brush and hair ties.

I brushed my hair out while Shikamaru stared at me. Still frowning.

When I was done, I pulled Shikamaru's hairtie out of his hair and his hair fell on his face.

I brushed his hair to the normal straight it was then tied it back up.

I grabbed his hand and told him to come one.

"What?" Shikamaru said when we left the building.

"We're late!" I said.

His eyes went wide as he started to make his way to the park. I followed.

"No, don't come with me." He said.

I frowned.

"Then they'll know we were together." He said.

I nodded and started to go the other way, before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss.

I pulled away and smiled.

"Don't tell that we're together, either." I said.

"I won't." Shikamaru said.

* * *

><p>When I made to the park I saw that Shikamaru was already there, asleep on the picnic table.<p>

"Temari! Where were you?" Sakura said.

"Yeah we thought you stood us up." Ino agreed.

"Sorry I took a nap at like two and said to myself that I'd wake up in an hour. But...But then I woke up at seven!" I said.

TenTen raised an eyebrow. "Likely story."

I looked at her. "Calling me a liar?"

"No, not at all, it's just that...Shikamaru at a way too similar story." She said. "It seems you both took a nap at 2 and woke up at 7."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Tenten." I sighed. "This is Shikamaru, since when doesn't he take five hour naps?"

She looked defeated.

"Whatever." Hinata said. "You're here now."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "Let's eat!"

Everyone went to the picnic table to grab some dinner.

I brushed past Tenten

"Next time." I whispered. "Don't try and be smart with me."


	21. This is Litarally Just a Filler So Yea

"Shikamaru" I said

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold me?"

Shikamaru looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged and put his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest; his warm, soft comfortable chest. I felt him smile.

"I promise you that no matter how many times you do that I will still feel...a little...um" He said.

I looked up him. "What? A little what?"

"I don't know...I feel like butterflies are flapping their wings against my stomach." He said. I smile and sat on his lap facing him. He blushed and looked away.

I turned his head towards me with my finger. He put one of his hands at my waist and held me and the other took my finger. He looked at it then me and then he kissed my finger. My face turned bright pink.

He moved towards me: looking at my eyes the whole time. He stopped once he knew I could feel his breath. I met him there and I felt the warmth of his lips. He put his hands on my cheeks and held me there, which always drives me wild. He pushed my face closer to him and the kiss deepened. I ran my hands through his hair until I untied his hair tie. I loved how it would fall on his face while we kissed. The warmth of his lips traveled through me and I soon felt that my body was burning.

Even though I loved the way Shikamaru made me feel, I still needed to breath but when I attempted to pull away, Shikamaru's lips followed mine. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I was starting not to feel my head because of my lack of oxygen so I did what Shikamaru hates: I wrapped my arms around HIS waist, which made him squirm but didn't let go. I put my hands on his hips and pressed my chest against his upper chest (under his chin), which of course made his eyes fly open and his face to turn red. He pulled away and I could finally breathe.

"I told you I don't like that!" He said with embarrassment.

I decided to mess with him a bit. I stood up (but still close to him while he sat) and bent down a little so he could see my cleavage. "What? " I said in my best dumb-blonde voice.

"You don't like it?"

His eyes widened and looked at my chest and then at me and he gulped. "Uh no. Wait. Yea no. Um I don't know!" He stuttered.

I loved seeing him like this, he was just so pure that whenever I did anything more than kiss him, he'd be nervous.

I just stared at him like I acted him to say more.

He brought his knees up to his chest and covered his eyes. "Temari, you know I find these situations troublesome! I can't handle stuff like this"

I stepped closer to him and soon enough I rested my arms on his knees, showing a little more of my cleavage.

He looked up and hid again.

"Shikamaru, is it that you just don't like me?" I said in a baby voice.

"No, no it's not that, I love you but you're like too close." He said.

"So you don't want me near you." I said removing his hands from his eyes.

"No I want you with me forever but you're um pressing your, you know, on me." He said.

I still looked at him with confusion.

Then suddenly his nervous expression turned in to his normal calm one which took me by surprised. He push his legs (that I was leaning one) down. I fell onto his legs and when I looked up, he was smirking.

"Oh so now you think you're all 'high and mighty'?" I said in the same blonde voice I used before.

He rolled his eyes. "Temari I know what you're doing."

I stood up and flopped down on the couch across from him. "I don't know what you mean" I said in a little fake angry voice.

I grabbed my book and started reading and pretending I was upset with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm serously running out of ideas, so if you don't give me ideas I'll just post the chapter I already started and stop there if I don't think of I deas. Sorry.<strong>


End file.
